Of Demons and Detectives
by Preventer Squall
Summary: Rated PG-13 for various people using various profanities. An InuYuYu Crossover. Yusuke and Company are called to enter the Sengoku Jidai and retrieve a demon from the future. But what ominous truth lies in the future for Inuyasha and the others?


Of Demons and Detectives  
  
a Preventer Squall production  
  
Welcome, one and all, to my very first fanfic. I certainly hope you all enjoy it. And if some of you don't...well I don't really care. As you can guess, I don't own the rights to Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. And if I did, I would still be writing this fanfic. Weird, ain't it?  
  
Of Demons and Detectives  
  
Chapter 1: The Start of a Long Day  
  
~~~  
  
"Man, why can't the toddler leave me alone?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yusuke, but being Spirit Detective is a 24/7 business."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It's not that I don't like being dragged outta school or nothin'," he paused as he threw a vile glare out into the crowd. "But why the hell have we been waitin outside his office for over an hour?" Yusuke got to his feet and hollered, the thought of just blowing down Koenma's door and dragging out the little bottle-feeder sounding better with every second that passed.  
  
Unfortunately, his revelry was cut short as a thick wooden oar was smacked against the back of his head, sending the teenager into the middle of the waiting room floor with a sizeable lump. "Keep you voice down. Koenma- sama's had a lot of paperwork to try and catch up on, so try not to be so boorish and just try to be patient for once." Botan let out an exasperated sigh as she waited for him to get up again, using her oar like a cane.  
  
But just as Yusuke got onto his hands and knees, the doors to the mini- majesty's office swung open, and stopped as it slammed into Yusuke's face. This wouldn't have been too bad, but Koenma was kicking at the door from the other side, trying to get it to swing completely open. "I thought I had Ogre oil those hinges yesterday. Botan, remind me to have his dessert revoked for a week."  
  
"But, sir..."  
  
"No buts, Botan. I give a simple order, and I expect it to be followed. Even that blue oaf needs to respect the chain of command."  
  
"Agreed, sir, but..."  
  
"Speaking of which, where's Yusuke? Did that slacker get bored and wander off again?"  
  
"He's..."  
  
"Well, spit it out, Botan! I have a tight schedule today!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
The blue-haired girl winced at the rather vicious response, thought Yusuke did have a rather smug grin on his lips. Of course, he also had his hand on the door, and used it to shove the door back in Koenma's face. "And I hope you choke on that pacifier too." He grunts, slowly getting back to his feet and tugging the door open.  
  
Koenma growled and looked up at his hat, which had a giant hole where the seal should have been. "Damnit, Yusuke, that was my favorite hat!"  
  
Yusuke and Botan sweatdropped.  
  
The teen was the first to respond. "Then maybe you should have placed the doorknob alittle higher. It's not like you could have reached it anyway. Now, if you got business that's actually important to me, then let's get this over with." He let out an indignant snort as he stormed into Koenma's office, waiting for get this briefing over with.  
  
Koenma and Botan soon followed, the doors closing behind them as Koenma pulled himself into his chair, retrieved a file, and threw it infront of Yusuke. "This is a file on the youkai, Basho. He's a lower-level shadow demon, with a pretty petty rep, and the reason he's of any concern to us at this point is because of something he caught wind of afew days ago." He said casually, watching Yusuke glance at the demon's file, then throw it back down on the table.  
  
"He's found a way to steal the Shikon no Tama."  
  
This elicited a startled gasp from Botan, while Koenma had a tense expression on his face. Yusuke, on the other hand, tilted his head to the side and looked at each of the Spirit World-ers, noting how the temperature in the room drop by afew degrees.  
  
After a minute's silence, he decided to ask the question that's on no one's lips. "The Shiwho no What?" he stated flat out, wincing as the other two face faulted and fell to the floor.  
  
"Shikon no Tama, you dunce." Hiei jeered as he stepped out of his shadows, his arms crossed infront of his chest as he stared at the Spirit Detective in his usual expression of apathy. But before he could continue with an explanation, or more insults, Kruama's voice cut into the air.  
  
"Shikon no Tama means 'Jewel of Four Souls', Yusuke. It's a jewel that's said to increase the powers of a demon exponentially, though there are rumors that the jewel is capable of far greater deeds." The red-headed boy stated calmly, still leaning against the wall of the office. "Of course, no one can confirm these rumors, since the Jewel disappeared approximately 500 years ago."  
  
Yusuke sighed and turned to face Koenma. "Then what's all the fuss about? Did this Jewel resurface somewhere?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, does some gangster have it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, that the hell should we be worrying about it for?"  
  
"Because," Koenma looked back at Yusuke. "Basho has found a way to go back in time, and will most likely use it to steal the jewel."  
  
Despite how everyone knew the Spirit Detective, they diddn't expect the blockhead to break down laughing right then and there. Even Hiei felt a sweatdrop roll down the side of his head.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, diaper boy!" he pauses between laughs, leaning against Koenma's desk and hitting it with his fist, trying to control his laughter. "I've seen some freaky shit, but nobody can just 'go back in time', and sure as hell not some low-level punk like this guy."  
  
The prepubescent proprietor looked at the fist shaped indention on his table and placed a hand to his forehead. "He dosen't have the power of time travel, but he has found a place that functions as a gate between our time and 500 years ago." He watched as Yusuke's laughter slowly died down, the serious expression on his face helping to shut his employee up.  
  
"Tell me, Yusuke, what do you know about a girl named Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
Yusuke grimaced and placed a hand to his chin, his eyes glancing upward as he tried to recall that name. "Let me see...Keiko introduced me to her about two weeks back. She has a little bro, and lives with her mom and grandpa in some shrine, right?"  
  
Koenma nodded. "Very good Yusuke, but did you notice something peculiar about her energy?"  
  
This time, the teen was quick to respond, first with a head nod. "Yeah. I felt she had alot of spirit energy, but she diddn't seem much like a fighter to me."  
  
"Indeed. Her levels are well above those of the average human. In fact," he paused for some dramatic effect. "she could even overwhelm most demons." He stated, watching his employee's face torque into an expression of total shock.  
  
"But that's not the most interesting thing." Koenma reached for another file on his desk, casually leafing through it. "From what my reports tell me, it was her that breached the portal to the feudal period of Japan."  
  
Botan let out a short gasp as she stood just to the left of Yusuke's chair, raising a hand to cover her 'o' shaped mouth. Yusuke, on the other hand, was simply petrified, trying to desperately comprehend how a young girl could break apart time and space like that. Unfortunately, Koenma wouldn't let him stay in shock for much longer. "You and your team have to go back into time, find Basho, and make sure he dosen't get his claws on that Jewel. If he does, he could destroy history as humanity knows it. Botan, show Yusuke how he and the others will be able to go back. Kurama. Hiei. There is something of importance I want to speak with you two about."  
  
The blue-haired assistance gave a quick nod, dragging Yusuke off to the one of the storage lockers in another section of the facility. After the door closed, the remaining demons turned their gazes upon the tiny tot.  
  
"While human only refer to demons in that time as mere legends and folklore, we all know they were real, and in greater number, then any story could portray. You also know about that the history of a certain group cannot be altered." Koenma glanced over at Hiei. "I know you could care less about what happens, but I want to make sure you know that you must keep silent about future events, Kurama." He turned his serious gaze to the red-head.  
  
"I've already told Botan, and I'll tell it to you. You cannot, under any circumstances, tell Kagome and her friends that one of them is going to die."  
  
~~~  
  
I diddn't like I how I ended that first chapter, so I made some additions. But it does leave some interesting questions:  
  
Who in the group will die? Will it even be in this story? Will Naraku and his horde make some cameos, or be overlooked like I intend to do with Kikyo?  
  
Well, I'm not gonna tell, so nyah! You'll have to read the next chapter and keep guessing from there. 


End file.
